


Tea time

by readeverystory



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And Malec kids being there because why not?, F/M, Friendship, Jem laughing, Jessa being fascinated of Jace, M/M, Tessa laughing, jace being jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: Magnus and Alec have tea with Tessa and James when Jace shows up. Set after Lady Midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I read Lady Midnight and Tessa and James go through the portal of Magnus I had that image in my head that he would invite them for tea.   
> I also posted this in FF under the same username as here.   
> This story contains spoilers for Lady Midnight.

„The tea is delicious”, Jem said with a smile.   
Tessa laughed lightly. “Look at you, sounding all British.”   
Jem made a face but Magnus could see the love in his eyes as he looked down at Tessa. The same way she looked back at him.   
“May I remind you, Mrs. Herondale-Carstairs, that I am British?”, he asked.   
“Oh, but I thought you were Chinese?”, Tessa teased.   
Jem huffed but his eyes shone.   
Magnus smiled. It was nice to see Tessa happy.   
“You still haven't told us what happened in L.A.. Magnus said you were looking for a lost Herondale? Did you find him?”, Alec asked.   
A shadow of worry passed Jem's face.   
“Yes”, Tessa answered. “A boy named Christopher.”   
“He didn't seem very happy to be a Shadowhunter”, Jem muttered.   
“He'll come to accept it”, Tessa touched her husband's arm reassuringly. “You don't know which horrifying stories his farther has told him. Remember Cecily? She thought Shadowhunters were killers but a few months later she loved it.”   
“Yeah, maybe, you're right”, Jem answered but he didn't sound convinced.   
Magnus could clearly picture Cecily with her fierce temper so much like Isabelle's. It made a bit sad to think she had been dead for so long now.   
The doorbell rang and all of them fell silent while Alec stood up to answer it.   
“Alec!”, someone cried.   
Magnus rolled his eyes instantly identifying Jace's voice.   
Jace ran into the apartment followed by an annoyed Alec.   
“Look who's here. You're parabatai who seems to think this is his home”, Magnus said half-annoyed, half-amused to Alec.   
“Oh, shut up, Magnus. You know, you love me”, Jace said to which Magnus rolled his eyes again.   
Tessa giggled.   
“What-”, Alec began but was interrupted by two squealing boys running out of the next room.   
“Uncle Jace”, Max and Rafael cried out in delight.   
Jace grinned and got down to his knees to embrace his nephews. “Who's your favorite uncle?”   
“You”, they cried out.   
“And Uncle Simon is what?”   
“A dork”, they answered obediently.   
“Those are my favorite nephews”, Jace said and ruffled their hair.   
“Jace”, Alec scowled. “Did you teach my children to insult their own uncle?”   
Jace blinked. “No, I taught them to insult Simon, that's a huge difference.”   
Alec sighed but let it drop.   
Jace flung himself onto the couch barley avoiding to crush Chairman Meow.   
“Oh, hello, Tessa, Jem”, he said as if he just noticed they were there. “How was L.A.?”   
“Pretty good”, Tessa answered, looking at Jace with smiling eyes.   
“What are you doing here, Jace?”, Alec asked.   
“That's a good question”, Jace said happy as if he couldn't hear the annoyance in Alec's voice. “I'm here to take you out hunting with me.”   
“No”, Alec answered. “I have guests.”   
“So what?”   
“It would be very rude to just go”, Alec said. “Don't you have manners?”   
“No, I'm a Herondale. We don't have manners”, Jace said with a shrug.   
Jem laughed out loud.   
“Well I have”, Alec said. “Why don't you ask Clary?”   
“Because Clary is out with Simon. Can you believe that she prefers Simon over me?”   
“Actually I can, he is her parabatai after all”, Alec pointed out.   
“But I don't prefer you over Clary.”   
Alec rolled his eyes but he didn't seem hurt. “Thanks.”   
“Anyway, come on, there are demons to kill.”   
“I have guests”, Alec explained again. “I won't hunt with you today.”   
Jace lay back, covering his eyes with one hand. “Alas, you hurt my feelings.”   
“Do you have your dramatics again, Uncle Jace?”, Rafael piped up and Magnus felt a rush of affection to his son as he heard his teasing, innocent tone.   
Jace sat up. “I don't have dramatics.”   
“Daddy says you have”, Max told him. “He says you're worse than a girl.”   
“Betrayal”, Jace shouted and sprang up from the couch.   
Tessa giggled again.   
“Betrayed by my own parabatai. Can you believe that?”, Jace muttered to no one in particular.   
Alec rolled his eyes but Magnus saw him grinning.   
“I didn't want to but since you betray me, Alec, you leave me no choice but to go hunting alone”, Jace said and sure enough he turned around and left the apartment.   
Alec's grin vanished and he followed his parabatai with his eyes.   
Magnus touched his arm. “Go on.”   
Alec glanced at him. “You sure?”   
Magnus rolled his eyes. “I know you won't stop worrying about him if you don't. And rightly so. He'll get himself killed eventually.”   
Alec smiled. “Thanks.”   
Alec kissed him quickly and then left. Magnus could here Jace in the hallway.   
“Took you long enough”, he said.   
“Shut up”, Alec answered and then the door fell shut cutting off their voices.   
Tessa looked after them. “He truly is a Herondale, isn't he?”   
“Yes, one of the worst, I'd say”, Magnus answered but he could not quite ban the affection from his voice.


End file.
